1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self feeding bunk sections used for permitting animals to feed from stacks of forage.
2. Prior Art
It has been long known to place a length of barbed wire or similar fencing type materials around a stack of forage and permit the cattle to feed from the forage stack directly from the outside of the fence. Additionally, slatted gates have been utilized to surround a forage stack to permit the cattle to feed through such stacks.
The problem of course is that animals feeding from a stack are always interested in getting closer to the stack and they scatter the forage and damage or even completely destroy the forage by stamping it into the ground so that much of it is lost and wasted.